


I Missed Us

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Possibly OOC, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, and so does basically everyone else, everyone in this hecking show is rlly hard to write, hopefully, i really tried i hope this turned out ok, space dad ships punk, use of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: When the paladins find their way back to Earth, Pidge decides to spend a few nights with her family. One thing she totally forgot about, however, was the lightning. During their time at the Garrison, Hunk used to bring her cookies and tea to cheer her up during a storm. He thinks it would be nice to relive an old tradition.





	I Missed Us

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've actually sat down and written anything, and I recently fell into Voltron hell so have this  
> It might be horribly inaccurate but I honestly don't care lmao  
> i just wanted to do something cute for my pure children

 

Hunk sighed dreamily into his cherry blintzes. He missed the sweet flavor of the pastry. Of course, he had grown to love the space goo, but it was nothing like a homemade dessert. 

“Hunk, we’ve been back on Earth for two days already, and all you’ve been doing is eating,” Lance berated, crossing his arms. “Didn’t you get enough food on the way here?” 

“Well, excuse me for living out my dreams,” Hunk replied with a glare.

“Those burrito-looking things are your dreams?” 

“They’re called blintzes, McClain.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I guess even after a few years in space, you’re still in love with food, huh?” 

Hunk shrugged, an aura of confidence radiating off him. “I’m a gourmet. It’s what I do.” 

Just then, a sudden bolt of lightning crashed down from outside the window, startling both of them. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot there was supposed to be a storm today,” Lance muttered. 

Hunk watched the gray clouds close in, fully covering the once-blue sky. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen a storm, hasn’t it?” 

“Yeah. They don’t really have weather in space.” 

Another bolt crackled outside. Hunk dropped his knife. 

“It’s gonna be a while before I get used to that,” he grumbled, picking up his knife.

Lance smirked. “Hey, do you remember that crazy big storm that happened one time at the Garrison?”

“Which one?” Hunk asked through a mouthful of blintzes. 

“The one that we thought was a storm, but was actually just a cadet really badly messing up a ship?” 

“Oh,” Hunk said in realization. “Yeah, that was a good time.” 

The two shared a quick laugh. 

“Weren’t you and Pidge the only ones who knew how to fix the ship afterwards?” Lance questioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Hunk immediately stopped laughing at the mention of Pidge. A sinking feeling quickly arose in his chest. 

“Pidge. Oh god.” 

He suddenly realized what made him feel so strange. 

“Uh, are you okay, buddy?” Lance inquired, his eyes narrowing in concern. 

The sheer anxiety and worry rushing through Hunk’s skull made Lance’s voice sound distant. Flashbacks of him comforting Pidge during storms roared through his brain. She was most likely having a major panic attack in her house right now. Hunk looked at Lance, his eyes wide with fear. 

”Do you know where Shiro is?” he asked, his voice slightly quivering.

Lance raised a confused eyebrow. “He’s probably near the Black Lion with Keith. Why?” 

“I need to find him.” Hunk shot up from his seat. He pushed Lance aside and sprinted outside, leaving the crumbly remnants of his blintzes behind. 

”Hunk, where are you going?” Lance called. 

Hunk ignored him. Rain pelted his vest as he ran, but he paid no attention to it. He had to find Shiro before it was too late. 

* * *

 

Eventually, Hunk came to the barren piece of land where they had parked the Lions. As he neared the giant mechanical cats, Hunk saw Shiro standing around, chatting with someone. And unsurprisingly it was Keith. 

”Shiro!” Hunk called, frantically running up to him. 

“Hm?” Shiro looked up at the frightened teen with confusion. “What’s up?” 

Hunk took a second to regain his breath. “Can I talk to you for a second? I promise it’s important.” 

“Uh, okay. I’ll be right back, Keith.” He gave him an apologetic look before walking away with Hunk. “So, what’s going on?” 

“Did Matt ever give you his address when you were working together?” 

“I believe so, yes. What do you need it for?” 

Hunk took a couple deep breaths, trying to suppress his anxiety. “Pidge is really afraid of lightning. I’m worried about her. I don’t want something to happen to her if she’s all alone. I know she has her parents, b-but,” Hunk stammered, “what if they don’t know how to deal with it? What if her fear is worse because of her time in space? What if—?” 

“Calm down, Hunk.” Shiro placed his hand on Hunk’s shoulder. He looked at the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and sighed. “You know her better than I do. Is her fear really that strong?” 

Hunk nodded. “It depends, but in this kind of storm, definitely.” 

Shiro gave him a warm smile. “Then we have to help her.” 

Hunk heaved a sigh of relief. There went one weight off his shoulders. Shiro was willing to help him find the house. The only thing left was actually making it there in time. The two began to walk away from the Lions in silence before Hunk spoke up. 

“Okay, uh, Shiro? One more thing.” 

“Yes?” 

“Is there a store on the way there?” 

Shiro frowned. “Why do you need to go to the store?” 

“I wanna bring Pidge some cookies. It’s like a tradition we used to have at the Garrison.” 

“I’m not sure, but there might be a small market close by. Would that work?” 

“Probably. Let’s make sure it’s even there first.”

Shiro chuckled. “You’re surely eager to go.” 

“I’m just really worried,” Hunk explained. “I wanna get there as soon as I can.” 

Shiro let out a small sigh. “Then let’s hurry,” he responded, his expression becoming slightly stern. 

They kept walking and eventually raised to a jog. They soon discovered that Shiro was right, and came across a small mart. 

“I’ll wait outside. Go get whatever you need,” Shiro told Hunk with a smile. 

Hunk nodded. He walked into the building, repeating the word “cookies” to himself as he looked for them. He wandered around the store for a while but nothing seemed to be what he was looking for. Biting his lip anxiously, he stumbled into what was apparently the bakery aisle. His eyes lit up as he saw a stack of packages of chocolate chip cookies. He excitedly picked one up, a small sense of relief washing over him. A fridge of various brightly colored drinks was right across from him. Hunk walked over and grabbed two small cans of Arizona green tea. Pidge loved green tea. The thought of her made Hunk’s heart race. He suddenly remembered why he came and started to feel his worries rising again. He paid for the cookies and tea and ran out to get Shiro. 

“Okay, I got it. Let’s go,” Hunk said hurriedly. 

Shiro nodded and the two jogged off, Hunk slightly lagging behind Shiro. After running for maybe five minutes, the two came to a fairly large, nice-looking house. 

“This is it,” Shiro exclaimed as they walked up to the door. 

Hunk sighed and doubled over to catch his breath. They made it. Now to see if Pidge was okay. “Great. Thank you, Shiro.” 

“No problem. I know you wanted to help Pidge. I’ll get going now, if that’s okay.” 

”You’re not gonna come with me? Aren’t you worried about her?” 

Shiro smiled. “Of course I am. But I also believe you can calm her down. This is all you, Hunk.” He gave a quick pat on Hunk’s shoulder and went on his way. Hunk could’ve sworn he saw Shiro winking as he walked off. He shook his head and quickly passed it off as a hallucination. He took a deep breath, turning around to knock on the Holts’ door. 

“Hello?” A familiar older man opened the door and regarded Hunk with a smile. “Oh, it’s you! Hunk, was it?” 

“Y-Yeah,” he replied awkwardly. 

“How’ve you been?” Sam asked. 

Hunk bit his lip to suppress a worried groan. “I’m good.” 

Another lightning bolt struck outside, making both men flinch. 

“Listen, uh, I don’t mean to be rude, but I got something pretty important to ask,” Hunk continued. 

“Yes?” 

“Where’s Pidge?” Hunk’s voice hardened as he spoke.

The sudden shift in his tone surprised Sam. “Oh, of course. You’re here for Pidge. She’s up in her room. There’s a sign on the door so you shouldn’t have a problem finding it,” he finished with a smile.

Hunk sighed. “Thank you.” He gripped the handles of the grocery bag tighter in his hands. 

Sam stepped out of the way and Hunk bolted for the stairs. Sam watched Hunk run with an almost expectant grin. He shut the front door, chuckling to himself as Hunk sprinted upstairs. 

* * *

 

Hunk found which door was Pidge’s quite easily. He knocked a few times, trying not to be too loud. 

“Pidge...? You there?” he gently asked through the door. 

When he was met with complete silence, Hunk’s anxiety skyrocketed. He gulped and turned the doorknob with a shaking hand. The door creaked as it opened, revealing no obvious sign of her. 

“Pidge?” Hunk repeated. Still no answer. He noticed the bundle of blankets on her bed and wondered if she was underneath them. Another bolt crashed outside, the loudest one yet. A loud yelp arose, drawing Hunk’s attention to the bed. The bundle tightened and Hunk realized with a start that she _was_  inside it. 

“Pidge!” He shut the door gently and took a seat on her bed. “Pidge, it’s me,” he called softly. 

The bundle shifted just enough for Hunk to hear a timid voice. 

“H-Hunk...?” 

A pang hit his chest as he listened to her. It sounded like she had been crying. 

“Yeah. Are you okay? I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here faster.” 

“Yes. I’m...I’m fine.” She sniffled from under the blankets. “You didn’t have to come over.” 

“Who else is gonna take care of you during storms? It’s my responsibility,” Hunk stated with a mockingly confident smile. 

Pidge released a small snicker from the bundle. “If you say so.” 

“Can you come out? It looks uncomfortable under there.” 

“Uh, y-yeah. Just give me a second.” 

She shimmied her way out of the blankets, revealing her tear-stained face to Hunk. A tremor ran through his spine as he studied her puffy eyes. 

”Oh, yeah. I brought cookies,” Hunk said proudly, brandishing the box he had brought. “I would’ve baked them myself, but I was too worried about you. So I just went to the store and bought some.” 

“T-Thanks.” 

He handed Pidge a cookie and she nibbled it happily. “I got some tea, too.” He gave her one of the Arizona cans. 

“Just like at the Garrison,” she mumbled dreamily, taking the can. She took a sip, reminiscing over the few times this had happened in the past. 

“I’m surprised you actually remembered that,” Hunk said with a laugh. “We weren’t even super close then.”

“Well, yeah. But you still helped me like you’re doing now.” 

Hunk sipped his tea, a melancholy smile gracing his lips. “Yeah.” 

Pidge frowned. She could easily pick up on his somber tone. “What?” 

Hunk sighed. He picked up another cookie from the package and took a fairly large bite. “I don’t know. It’s just...it feels...kinda weird.” 

Pidge quirked an eyebrow. “Weird? Is something wrong?” 

Hunk shook his head. “Nah. It’s just that it feels almost, well, normal. Us just hanging out, that is.” 

Pidge chuckled. “You know, you’re right. It’s almost surreal. All that stuff with Voltron doesn’t even feel like it happened, like some mass fever dream.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty wild,” Hunk agreed. “Well, obviously, it did happen, but you’re right that it doesn’t feel real.” 

Pidge gave him an evil grin. “But. What if it actually didn’t happen and we’re all hallucinating?”

“Agh, now you’re making me think,” Hunk grumbled.

“I guess it’s been a while for you, huh?” 

The expectant look on her face said she’d just made a joke, and was waiting for a reaction. It took a second for it to hit Hunk. He glared at her. “So you’re making fun of me now? Real funny, Pidge.” 

She let out a small laugh. Hunk reached over and hit her arm as gently as he could. 

Pidge gave him a mockingly offended look. “Hey!” 

While Hunk was too distracted chuckling at her reaction, she leaned over to hit him back. Except her punch was real. 

“Ow!” Hunk grasped the area she hit and frowned at her. “Jeez, Pidge. You’re a lot stronger than you look.” 

She attempted to stifle a snicker, but it still escaped. “Sorry.” 

Hunk looked over at Pidge. Her eyes were bright and her lips held a genuine smirk. A vast difference from her terrified expression from only ten minutes ago. Their gazes met, and Hunk’s glare faded into a soft smile. 

“Feeling better?” he asked with a slight eyebrow raise.

Pidge seemed to only now realize how much she had calmed down. “Yeah. I guess I am. Thank you, Hunk.” 

He chuckled. “No problem. That’s what I’m here for.” 

Pidge craned her neck to look outside her window. “Huh. I guess the storm stopped.” 

“Oh,” Hunk muttered. Apparently, the two had gotten so wrapped up in their playground-like fight that neither noticed it stopping. “It’s still raining, though.” 

Pidge nodded. “I don’t mind the rain. It’s the...other part that I’d rather not be a part of.” A soft chill ran through her arms. 

Hunk frowned. He didn’t like seeing her so afraid. “If I may, why are you scared of storms?”

She gave a slight shrug. “Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe it’s the suddenness of it. You know me, I like to plan things out. And you can’t plan lightning strikes.” 

“Well, at least it’s stopped,” Hunk said, trying to force a supportive smile. “You look less tense, too.” 

A slight smirk slowly returned to her face. “Yeah. And that’s all thanks to you. You really didn’t have to come over tonight. How did you even find my house?” A skeptical frown replaced her smirk. 

“Oh, uh, Shiro gave me your address,” Hunk replied, fidgeting with his hair. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous. 

Pidge seemed surprised by that answer. “Oh. He still had it? I thought he lost it after the Kerberos mission.” 

“I guess not,” Hunk said with a shrug. “And I’m glad he did. I wouldn’t have been able to see you otherwise.” 

“You wanted to see me?” Pidge muttered, apparently not expecting him to say that. 

“Well, duh. I knew you’d probably be freaking out—because of the storm, of course—and I was just really worried. So I came over here as fast as I could. I would’ve gotten here sooner, but I didn’t know where you lived.” 

“That’s...really sweet.” A cheeky grin tore at the corners of Pidge’s mouth. “You’ve always been such a nice guy, Hunk. I’m glad we’re friends.” 

Looking at the genuine smile rising on her face gave Hunk a strange feeling of satisfaction. He couldn’t help but smile back. “Me too. We make a good team, don’t we?” 

“The best team,” Pidge agreed with a laugh. 

Hunk returned the laugh with one of his own. Their eyes met, and Pidge slowly inched closer to him. Eventually they were only a small distance apart. Pidge briefly averted her eyes. Then she did something Hunk could only describe as unexpected. She leaned over and let her head lay on his bicep. She probably meant to go for his shoulder, but she was too short to reach it. Even when they were sitting down. The unusually affectionate act from Pidge left Hunk confused. 

“U-Uh...Pidge, w-what are you doing?” 

“Sorry. It was probably out of line. S-Should I move?” 

Hunk realized he was most likely blushing. “No, no. It’s fine. I just didn’t expect it. From you, that is.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I dunno. You just don’t seem like the type to enjoy physical contact. Maybe I’m wrong about that, though.” 

“I don’t think it’s weird to show appreciation to my best friend.” 

“B-Best friend..?” Hunk’s heart felt like it was going to explode. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, chuckling. “Does everything I say to you leave you an awkward mess?” 

“Yes! I’m very emotionally sensitive. Is there something wrong with that?” Hunk asked defensively. 

“No. Not at all,” Pidge answered. It was very faint, almost inaudible, but he could’ve sworn he heard her say, “It’s cute.” She wrapped her arms around his in a strange, loose hug. The two lulled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Hunk reached over and gently pet her hair like a cat with his free arm. Pidge groaned and swatted his hand away.

Hunk laughed and Pidge’s lips curled into a small pout. It quickly faded into a faint smile. 

”Y’know, I never noticed how much I missed this,” she said, breaking the silence. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever used my arm as a body pillow before.” 

“Not that, you goon,” Pidge remarked with a small chuckle. “I missed us.” 

Hunk raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Us? But we see each other all the time.”  

“Yeah, I know. But it’s different. There’s no giant Galra army coming after us, no Voltron to control...just you and I.” 

Hunk cast his eyes down at the small figure clutching his arm. It was hard to tell in the dark light, but he could almost swear Pidge was blushing. 

“Pidge..?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can you let go of my arm for a second?”  

“Oh, y-yeah.” She released her grip around his arm, strangely reluctant to do so. “Was it making you uncomfortable?” 

“Nah. I just...uh,” he mumbled, a strange flash of heat shooting through his face.  

Pidge quirked an eyebrow. 

Hunk’s eyes met hers for a brief moment. “I just wanted to...” 

Almost as if on impulse, he reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her small, shivering body close to his own. “To do that,” he finished, his voice quavering slightly. 

The sudden shift in position surprised Pidge. She suddenly found herself pressed against Hunk’s weight. It was unusual. But she didn’t hate it. If anything, she liked the warmth. It was just weird for Hunk to make the first move. She could feel her cheeks turning red and turned her face downwards to hide it. 

Hunk noticed her looking the other way and winced. 

“Oh, s-sorry. Is...is this uncomfortable for you? Because I can move if you need me to.” 

Pidge spoke in a small voice. “N-Nah, it’s fine. It was just unexpected.” 

“Uh, alright. Just let me know if you want me to move. Or if you want to move. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. Hunk was back to his normal nervous self. “Just shut up and hold me,” she said, snuggling into his chest with a soft smile

Hunk’s face flushed. “O-Okay.” He wrapped his arm tighter around her, shaking slightly as he did so. The two fell silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth. 

“Hunk?” Pidge muttered, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah?” 

“Just to clarify, I was joking earlier. The ‘it’s been a while for you’ thing.”

Hunk smiled down at her. “Yeah, I figured.” 

Pidge released a small sigh of relief. 

“Okay, good. I didn’t really think you’d be offended or anything, though. I just wanted to make sure. You’re actually pretty smart, Hunk.” 

“Wow,” Hunk said with a short laugh. “That’s quite a compliment, coming from you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Pidge returned. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a yawn. 

“Tired?” Hunk quipped. 

Her eyelids looked heavy and her weight slightly sunk down. “Yeah.” 

“I guess I’ll let you get to sleep, then.” He let her use his body to balance herself as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Hunk picked up the empty cookie package from the bed, careful not to spill any crumbs. 

“Thanks for the cookies,” Pidge muttered. “And the tea. It was just what I needed.” She chugged the last bit and handed him her empty can with a languid movement. Hunk gently took it from her tired hands. He tossed it into the grocery bag along with his own empty can and the cookie package. 

“No problem. It makes me happy to see people enjoying the food I bring,” he replied, a dorky grin forming on his lips. 

Pidge yawned again, her eyelids fluttering open and closed. “And thanks for being here. I knew a storm was coming, but I didn’t know it would be that bad. I’m glad you were here.” 

Hunk beamed. “Anytime, Pidge. That’s what friends are for, right?” 

The corners of Pidge’s mouth tweaked up in a slight smile. “Yeah.”

He stood up from the bed and made to exit the room, but the sound of Pidge’s voice made him stop. 

”Hunk?” 

“Hm?” He turned back around to look at her. 

Pidge averted her eyes to the ground, her cheeks faintly dusted pink. “Would you mind staying with me? The storm might come back.”

Hunk wasn’t expecting her to ask that. It took a few seconds to sink in. He felt himself blushing. “Uh, I guess I could, but where would I sleep?” 

Pidge winced like that thought hadn’t crossed her mind before. “Oh. Right. I realize that it would probably be weird if you stay in my bed, so...” 

Hunk frowned. “Why would it be weird? We’ve stayed in the same bed before.” 

She looked at the ground to try and hide the rush of red growing on her face. “W-Well, yeah. But it was different. You said it yourself earlier; we weren’t as close then. But I mean, i-if you want to, I think I’d be okay with you staying in my bed.” 

The last part of her sentence was so quiet that it took Hunk a few seconds to figure out what she said. As soon as it hit him, his face burned red. 

“Um...a-a-are you sure?” His eyes flitted across the room awkwardly, making sure he looked everywhere but at Pidge. He saw her nod out of the corner of his eyes. “Alright. Uh..” 

He made his way over to the free side of her bed with shaky legs. He crawled under the covers with Pidge, both of them a blushing mess. She slowly scooted herself closer to him.  

Hunk awkwardly draped an arm around her, trying his best to be gentle. She snuggled into his chest with a warm smile. Looking at how content and peaceful her face was, Hunk realized something. “Wait a second.” 

“Hm?” 

Hunk gave her a skeptical eyebrow raise. “That storm thing was a lie, wasn’t it? You just wanted to cuddle with me, right?” 

Pidge tried to play off the blush on her face with a mischievous grin. “Maybe,” she replied in a taunting tone. 

Hunk chuckled. “Well, if you wanted cuddles, all you gotta do is ask. I’m always down for cuddles.” 

Pidge’s cheeks flared red. “I-It’s only because you’re really w-warm and I’m cold. Don’t get any weird ideas.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Hunk grumbled, playfully rolling his eyes. 

“Night, Hunk,” Pidge muttered, finally letting her eyes close. 

Hunk softly combed a hand through her hair with a warm smile as she drifted into sleep. 

“Goodnight, Pidge.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over the course of a week, all in sugar-fueled sessions at 2am so this is probably not great  
> but whatever  
> if you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment!


End file.
